Tahomaru
Tahomaru (多宝丸, Tahōmaru) is the secondary antagonist of Dororo. He is the second son of Kagemitsu Daigo and his successor, as well as the younger brother of Hyakkimaru. Appearance Tahomaru is a youth who bears resemblance to his father, Kagemitsu Daigo. He has a pair of black eyes and black hair that spikes outwards. His hair is also brushed back and tied into a ponytail. Similar to his father, Tahomaru has slanted eyebrows, which gave him a serious look on default. Later on, he lost his right eye after getting slashed and has a scar blinded his eye after his humiliating defeat by his elder brother, Hyakkimaru. Personality He is a headstrong, daring adolescent, who wanted to be the best for his parents; often doing dangerous acts to get attention. Although he is still young, he feels confident enough to take over his father's mantle and fight for his country. Unlike his father, however, he is very much right-minded and willing to risk his life for his subjects. Rather than standing his ground for morality, he understands that killing his elder brother may "save" his father's land. Tahomaru harbors extreme jealousy towards his elder brother for their mother, Nui No Kata, focused her attention more on Hyakkimaru, going as far as stabbing herself out of love for him, while on the other hand, Tahomaru couldn't get any attention or any love from her at all even during his childhood. Due to Nui's greatest love for Hyakkimaru, Tahomaru also believes that his mother doesn't care or love him. Tahomaru became vengeful and embarrassed of his scar from his humiliating defeat by his elder brother and became bent on fighting him once more. Plot History Tahomaru was born a year after Hyakkimaru's birth. He was crowned as his father's successor and lived a comfortable, luxurious life. However, during his childhood, Tahomaru wasn't able to get the attention of his mother. Because of this, he became suspicious of his parents' secret and learnt about a baby who went missing 16 years ago, which turned out to be his elder brother. He fought against Hyakkimaru, However, he was easily defeated and severely wounded after losing his right eye in the process. He witnessed his mother as she offered herself as a sacrifice for the Demons by stabbing herself. After retreating, Tahomaru felt embarrassed and ashamed of his eye scar from his humiliation caused by his brother, Hyakkimaru and intends to have a rematch by training everyday with his servants till night. Relationship Kagemitsu Daigo Tahomaru is loyal to his father. Kagemitsu tells him to get back to training, saying that he is not yet ready to face actual wars. Kagemitsu refused to answer Tahomaru's questions regarding his search for a baby who disappeared 16 years ago. Upon learning the truth, Tahomaru was given a choice to either give in to his moralities and help his elder brother or assist his father for the greater good of his land. For the sake of his people, he decided to help in assassinating his brother but only to be defeated so easily by him. Nui No Kata Despite being her son, Tahomaru wasn't able to get his mother's attention at all, due to her focusing her non-stop praying for Hyakkimaru's safety. Tahomaru believed his mother doesn't care or love him even during his childhood. He became suspicious about her secret. After Tahomaru defeat by Hyakkimaru, he became horrified when she stabbed herself for her forgiveness and love to Hyakkimaru instead of Tahomaru. Hyakkimaru Hyakkimaru is Tahomaru's elder brother and enemy due to their mother being more attracted to Hyakkimaru than him. When they first met, Tahomaru asked who he is. He learned that Hyakkimaru is the answer to his parents' secret, Hyakkimaru turned out to be his lost brother. After being deceived by his father, Tahomaru fought against his brother but easily lost against him and in the process lost his right eye. After the defeat by his brother and his mother always loving Hyakkimaru, Tahomaru holds a strong hatred toward his brother and swears to have a rematch against him. Mutsu and Hyogo Mutsu and Hyogo are Tahomaru's childhood friends and retainers. They are loyal to him and he is a respectful to them. They always found Tahomaru in the same place when they first met. Power & Abilities * Sword Proficiency - Like his brother, Tahomaru trained in swordsmanship during his youth. He has an excellent talent for sword wielding and seemed to be confident that he would be the best in the country. However, his skills is not strong enough and being too weak fighting against Hyakkimaru as his katana was broken and was easily defeated by him and wasn't able to deal any injuries to him. * Leadership Category:Male Category:Humans